


The Wrong Side of Fate

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Sacrifice, Second War with Voldemort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate dealt them the wrong hand, and so their paths never truly crossed. Until he decided to make that choice, risking his life in the process. But she was worth it, always had been and he knew she always would be. *Past, Present and Post Hogwarts*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Side of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing Draco and Hermione but I did pretty good. This is from my fanfic account, same name there as here. Hope you guys like it

You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione had screamed at him before she punched him square in the jaw.

As Draco hit the ground, he was very much aware that she might have broken his jaw with her left hook, and at the same time his level of respect for her grew. She had punched him, dead in the face, and looked like she enjoyed it too. As his friends got him up and ushered him towards the school, he felt something in his chest.

No girl had ever treated him like that, and he knew being the Malfoy heir none ever would. Except her, Hermione Granger was different. She was smarter then him, and they complimented each other so well. What the hell did blood have to do with anything anyway? That was the first time when he acknowledged that he might be in love with the Muggleborn; Hermione Granger.

~*~*~*~Hogwarts 6th year~*~*~*~*

Draco knew he just needed to get Hermione alone, so he could explain to her just what was going on. He wiped his sweaty palms on his hands, as he spotted her coming back from the library, now was his chance. He didn't want to make a scene which is why he didn't even try to talk to her in the hall, simply ambushed her and carried her to the closest abandoned classroom.

He set her down quickly and hastily threw up some wards knowing that she would attack first and ask questions later. He held his hands up in the universal gesture that he wasn't going to hurt her, his wand up his sleeve just in case that she tried to curse him. The 6th year just needed her to listen, he needed her to understand why. He needed help, he couldn't do this alone. Even with Professor Snape, he didn't want to be in the Dark Lord's service.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked warily as she stared back at the other teen.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Draco replied quietly.

"Then why did you feel the need too kidnap me to do it?" She asked dryly.

"I didn't want to make a scene in case this happened here in the hallway," he pointed out quickly.

"Fine, what is it Malfoy? What's so important that you needed to talk to me about?" Hermione asked with a loud sigh. Malfoy was being different and she wanted to know why, she was curious, always have been. A part of her noticed that despite the tired look around him, Malfoy had definitely grown up. He was attractive, she would give him that. But what did he want with her?

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret, you can't tell anyone. And if you could add your wards to the door that would be great," Draco said seriously.

Hermione gave him a funny look before she added her own privacy charms before turning back to look expectantly at the boy in front of her. "Well?" She prompted.

Draco took another deep breath as he stared at her, fully prepared to do this. "This past summer, my father made me take the Dark Mark. I grew up thinking it would be such an honor to have," he started off softly.

"You're a death eater now?" Hermione whispered out, feeling for the first time, truly fearful of the Slytherin boy.

"Apparently, but I didn't want this. I thought I did, until I realized what it entitled me to do. I'm not a killer. My mother didn't want this for me, but since my father fell out of favor with the Dark Lord, I had no choice. If I didn't take it, he would kill her first and then kill me," Draco replied sadly.

"Omigosh," Hermione breathed out,slowly really starting to feel for the teen across from her.

"It's gets worse, I was a given an impossible mission. To find a way to let the Death Eaters into the castle and then I was to kill Dumbledore," he said tightly. "If I fail, my mum dies, and then I die," he breathed out tearfully.

Hermione was staring at him in horror, unable to believe what he was telling her but she knew he was far from lying. The question was, where exactly did she fit into this? "Why are you telling me this?" She asked softly.

Draco sniffled and turned away for a moment before he moved to face her, closing the gap in between them. "Because I didn't want to die, without letting the girl of my dreams, know how I really feel about her," he said his voice thick with unshed emotions.

Hermione for a moment, felt like her heart stopped. "What?" She asked in disbelief, knowing she had to have heard wrong.

"You heard me," he said sadly, unable to make himself repeat it. He knew he was getting rejected, he expected it, but he had to tell her and he did. That was what he had came to do, he could rest easy now. Hoping his death would be swift.

"Is this some kind of joke? Everyone knows you hate me, I know you hate me. I'm just that mudblood that gets better grades then you," Hermione said bitterly, she would not let him get the last laugh. If this was what it was.

"It's not a joke, it's the truth," he told her firmly.

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it. The same boy who has called me a mudblood since he was 11. That kid?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "I'm not the girl of your dreams, find some other bimbo to trick,"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to keep the tears from falling, knowing she was rejecting him. She had reason he knew that, he always knew she would, but he had to tell her.  
"You're not a mudblood, my father said I was too call everyone whose blood was less pure then mine that. He never said anything about the Dark Lord being a half blood when he said it," he said tightly. "I've been lied to my entire life, being molded from birth to be a brainless slave. I want you to know that I'm so sorry for how I treated you, how I acted. You were the better one Hermione, always have been, and always will be," he told her sincerely.

"Now you're starting to scare me," Hermione said as she searched his grey eyes trying to figure out what he was planning on doing. Having her supposed enemy profess their love to you was a way to get anyone a little unhinged.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention," he said earnestly. "But I have found a way in for the death eaters, and I need you get Potter, and Weasely and Dumbledore and to make sure everyone is hidden or protected somehow. I can't fail this mission, or he'll kill my mum and I'll have no one left in this world to fight for me," he whispered out.

Hermione gasped out softly, as she looked at the boy in front of her. Look at the hands that fate had dealt them, if they had been any other two people, none of this would have mattered. But because of who they were, it did, and it could never be. At least not now, not until everything was over.

"I'll tell them," she sniffled out as she grabbed his hand tight. "You'll still have me, I promise you that," she wanted him to know.

Hermione didn't want him to give up, to accept death, meant you had already chosen your fate. She wanted him to live, so she could see for herself who he really was. He was the Slytherin prince and she wasn't blind. He was attractive, but at the same time he was mean and rude and she never allowed herself to crush on him. But this was different, so he needed to live. She would be there, if it meant he would fight not to die. She could do that much for him. He was telling her all this, she owed him that much.

Draco looked down at her hand on his and gave her a tearful smile. "Just keep yourself safe, it's happening tonight," he told her gravely.

Hermione nodded silently. "How long have you've known Draco? About me?" She found herself asking, wanting to know if all of this was some kind of elaborate trap.

Draco gave her a watery smile. "Since I was 13, when you punched me in the face I knew. I knew there would never be anyone else who wouldn't be afraid to stand up to me, and their beliefs. Who wouldn't care about my name or how much money I had. Whose brains rivaled my own, but who wasn't afraid of standing out. I wish I was brave as you are, the hat didn't make a mistake. It saw your bravery before anyone else did," he whispered out.

Hermione felt the single tear drop falling down her cheek as she really looked at the blonde boy in front of her. She didn't have to ask why now, he had explained it to her. He didn't think he would survive and he wanted her to know. At the moment, her feelings were conflicted, she had thought she liked Ron, but Draco was in there now too. One was expected of her, and the other well as of a half hour ago, she didn't even know it was possible. Now that it was, she wanted to give it a chance.

"You're brave in you're own right, and everything will be okay. Harry and Ron and I we have a plan. Harry will win, I promise you that," Hermione told him softly.

Draco gave her a small sad smile. "I'm counting on it," he sniffled out.

Hermione didn't know what came over her, she didn't know what possessed her to grab the boy and pull him into a tight hug. It felt like the right thing to do, so she did it. She was aware that he stiffened at first like he was expecting this to be a joke before his body relaxed against hers. If she had any doubt about his story it was gone in an instant she felt his shoulder's shake, and his quiet sobs make their way to her ears . "It's okay," she was whispering softly in his ear.

Draco didn't know what came over him as well, he couldn't believe he was crying all over the girl he loved. And she wasn't pushing him away. He knew it wasn't a dream, because if he had been dreaming he wouldn't have been crying so hard. He felt no happiness just grief, that this could never be.

"You have no idea, how much I love you Hermione Jean Granger. I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I'll cherish this moment until the day I die. Knowing my luck, it'll probably be soon," he gulped out, before he pulled back and pressed his lips softly to her cheek for a moment before nodding to himself as he pulled out his wand to clean and spell his face.

"Draco," Hermione breathed out, searching his face worriedly. "Stay safe,"

"Remember what I said about it being tonight, now go. Get out of here Hermione," Draco told her harshly and made a shooing moment with his hands to her. He had to get himself under control

Hermione gave him one last look, her tears falling freely now before she turned and ran out of the room intent on warning the Headmaster and then her friends. She wondered as she ran down the corridors when the next time she would see the blonde boy again. And if they were battling light for dark and he was on the other side and he saw her. Would he curse her? Would she curse him?

Draco watched her go, swallowing the thick lump in the middle of throat. It didn't seem to want to go down. He took a deep breath to keep his emotions at bay, wishing he didn't have to do this. It took a bit of effort for him to get himself under control before he stiffly turned and headed up the stairs to the room of requirements, he had a job to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Malfoy Manor Summer before 7th year~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco kept his face carefully emotionless as he stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. The snatcher had brought 3 people to the Manor, on the basis that he was sure that Potter was among them. He couldn't really recognize the boy due to the spell on his face, but he would know Hermione anywhere. He knew the other boy was Potter, but he would do this much to help her and pretend he didn't know who they were. They couldn't prove anything could they.

He could see the fear in Hermione's eyes as his Aunt taunted her, and he wished with all his heart that she wouldn't have to go through with what he was sure to be torture. He watched with an impassive expression on his face when Pettigrew forced Weasely and Potter down to the dungeons. He narrowed his eyes however when Bellatrix took an immobilized Hermione and carved mudblood into her arm. He closed his eyes tightly, unable to look but not able to get her screams from out of his hearing. He knew as long as he lived, that he would never be able to forget those angst-filled cries.

He stayed silent, unable to leave her alone with his Aunt. Even if he could nothing to help her, he could be here, to let her know that she wasn't alone. He wasn't sure just how long she had been tortured for, for him it felt like a long time, and he knew for her, it felt forever. But soon, his Aunt was gone, and once they were alone, he rushed over to her, canceling the spell as he did.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out, his gray eyes glistening with his unshed tears. He couldn't afford to lose them now.

Hermione had never forgotten what Draco had did for her. She never forgotten what he had said, and because of it. They had been able to save Dumbledore, by using a golem instead of the sickly old man. He was dying, that much they knew. They all knew that but he was still alive, giving them much needed information. "It's not your fault," she whispered in return.

"It is, I told you I wasn't brave. I just stood by and let her hurt you. How can you ever forgive that? How can I live with how much of coward I am by not helping you?" He told her softly.

"You are helping me now, and you did before. You stayed in here, for no other reason then to not leave me alone with her," she pointed out.

"But it's not enough, it never will be," Draco told her seriously.

"It's enough for now," she said as she stood up with a wince, looking at him in confusion when he held out his wand for her.

"Take it, I don't know where yours is," he told her apologetically.

"True, but I can't take yours. You need it," she told him with a shake of her head.

"Not more then you. Okay, so this is the plan. I need you to curse me, knock me unconscious and hurt me and then get out of here," he whispered out quickly.

"That's a terrible plan. Won't you get in trouble for that? Get tortured by them for losing to me? Not to mention losing to me, and losing your wand? " Hermione asked warily.

Draco nodded honestly, there was no point to lie. "Yeah I will, but I don't think they'll kill me. Not yet anyway, I still have usefulness," he whispered out.

"Don't talk about yourself like that," she told him lightly.

He shrugged but it was the truth, they both knew. "Do your worse, well not really but almost," he said lightly, trying to make a small joke in light of everything. He had never imagined the world he lived in would ever become this dark.

Hermione pulled him towards her and hugged him tight. "You stay alive Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare die," she told him somberly before whispering the sleeping spell at him before he could react.

She smiled to herself before carefully laying him down on the floor. She threw a stupefy at his still body, not because she was afraid of him wakening but because she was afraid he would get in worse trouble if he wasn't stunned and she wasn't about to hurt him like he said. Hermione couldn't get his words out of her mind. What he had said that day in the classroom, had changed her especially in regards to him. She looked at his peaceful body on the floor, kissing his forehead before she stood up. Not wanting to be here any longer then necessary, she quietly made her way out the room, hoping the boys had been successful escaping where they were as well. She hoped that this wasn't the last time that she saw him.

~*~*~*~*~The Battle of Hogwarts*~*~*~*~*~

Draco glanced over at the trio from across from them. When they had went into the Room of Requirement there was 3 Slytherins and 3 Gryffindors. When they came out, they were one less Slytherin, and he felt the grief, hit him like a wave. Even if the fiendefyre was (Crabbe or Goyle?) fault, they didn't deserve to die. They were his friend and had been since before they had even come to Hogwarts. He made himself clear his thoughts, as the scene across from him had him frowning before he had a chance to school his face.

He turned away when he saw Weasely caressing Hermione's face, the rejection rolling through him like another wave. But he knew when he had told her last year, and even before that, that this thing with him and her could never work. They had been dealt an unfair hand, a relationship would never work, especially given who they were. He shook his head, before he turned and took off down the corridor making sure to keep his Slytherin patch visible.

Hermione turned to look at Draco's retreating back, but made no move to call out to him. Now was clearly not the time. She would just be with Ron, that was what was expected of her. But she couldn't stop the thought from running through her mind. Ron's touches, while often felt nothing like Draco's touches, which were few and rare. Ron was comfortable and safe, but Draco made her feel electric and alive. But they could never be, especially not now so she let him go, hoping by the end of the night when all this was over that he would still be alive.

It was maybe two hours later, when Draco found himself outside, facing the Dark Lord and his army with his peers. He could see what looked like Potter's body in that oaf, Hagrid's arms. Was Potter dead? He didn't get a chance to figure that out a bit, as his mum called his name. He felt awkward but he slowly made his way through the crowd and towards her. He barely refrained from shuddering when the Dark Lord hugged him, before he somehow made it to his mother. When had his father gotten here?

He didn't care for once, Lucius Malfoy didn't matter to him. Hermione did, but she had chosen, and it wasn't him. He allowed his mother to lead him away, he didn't want to fight in this battle. He would be on her opposing side, and he would die, because he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He swallowed thickly as he leaned heavily on his mother as they left the Hogwarts ground. He wasn't sure where they were going, and he didn't care as long as he was away from here. He hoped she survived, she didn't deserve this. Draco said nothing, burying his face into his mother's side as she apparated him to safety.

~*~*~*~*5 years later~*~*~*~*~*

Draco sighed as he looked around his apartment. He had moved out of the manor as soon as Potter had cleared all of their names. His mother had apparently defied the Dark Lord by lying about the boy being dead. Her love for her son, knew no bounds, which put it in perspective. How cruel had been about teasing Potter about his dying mother? Oh how he had grown up from that spoiled, rotten kid. The war had changed him, maybe for the better. As it was, he was just living day by day, trying not to think too far ahead.

As it was he was currently avoiding his parents. His father wanted to past the title of Lord Malfoy to him, which he would take. However, he needed to take a wife when he did. And at 22 years of age, he didn't want it. He didn't want to be just someone's husband to get an heir. He wanted Hermione, but last he heard she was still together with the Weasel. He loved her enough to let her go, and it hurt his very heart but it was the right thing to do. He shook the thoughts away as he stood up.

He needed some air, he didn't particularly need or want anything else or had anywhere to be. He sighed as he made his way out of his apartment. He looked around the neighborhood. His friends would be surprised to see him now, he lived in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. Hermione had been right, though she usually was. muggles were all just people in the end. They all bled the same, some just had magic, and others didn't. But they were all capable of love, hate and pain. He smiled towards the kids at he tossed the ball that had rolled to his feet at them before he made his way down the sidewalk.

He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't worried. He knew his way around. His feet led him to a familiar cafe where he took a seat a bit away from everyone else. He could see the couples around him, wishing that he could be a part of that. He shook his head, remembering the last time he had seen her in person, Weasely had been touching her face. She had chosen in that moment, and he had respected her for it. He wouldn't fight for someone who didn't want him, so he let her go, and it hurt everyday for the last 5 years.

Something compelled him in that moment to look up and he welcomed the distraction from his painful thoughts. His breath caught when he saw a woman a few table away from him, that looked dead on like Hermione. He smiled to himself before looking down and shaking his head, wondering what induced this sudden hallucination. He didn't say anything, blinking his eyes tightly.

Knowing she would disappear in a few seconds, what he wouldn't give to make this all true. Besides he had seen in that small glance that the woman was with a dark haired man, and everyone knew that Hermione was with Weasely who had red hair. He felt his breath catch as he snuck a peek at the woman, and they're eyes connected. He couldn't look away, and he felt that this hallucination was probably the best he had ever had.

But Draco wasn't Hallucinating at the moment, it truly was Hermione. Though she wasn't with Ron at the moment, she was Harry and they were enjoying lunch together. It was actually Harry who noticed first, as he became aware that Hermione was paying no such attention to him and he frowned.

"Mione? What gives?" He asked, waving his hands in her face to get her attention.

Hermione blinked and turned to look at her best friend with a bewildered expression on her face as she tried to understand something. "Sorry Harry, I just swore for a second that I saw Draco sitting over there," she murmured out.

Harry raised one eyebrow to look at her in confusion and disbelief. "Draco? As in Malfoy? Hermione, we are in a muggle cafe," he told her slowly.

"I know, impossible yeah?" She said weakly, wanting to give the man another look, but unable to especially given the look her best friend was now giving her.

"Maybe," Harry said as he turned around fully in his chair to look at the blonde man that Hermione had been so entranced with. He couldn't believe it when he saw just who it was. "Malfoy!" He gasped out, aware that he had been louder then he wanted to be.

Draco's head snapped up at his last name, his eyes connecting with Potter's green ones. He swallowed thickly, knowing then that if that was Potter, then the woman he thought wasn't Hermione was actually Hermione. He nodded to himself, placing a 5 pound note on the table, and quickly getting up and hurrying out the cafe. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. He didn't think he ever would be.

"Harry get up, he's getting away," Hermione said urgently before she took off after the blonde man.

Harry sighed, before he stood up, pulling out his wallet to pay for their food. He wasn't sure what the heck Hermione was doing but he quickly followed her.

Draco could hear Hermione after him, which had the pureblood breaking out into a full sprint. He knew she wasn't very sporty, never had been. He didn't want to go home yet, and lead her to his home, but he wanted to lose her. Never did he imagine that today he would run into her. He had always dreamed of it, but he never thought it would be like this. He was at a loss at what to do, so he kept running.

Harry easily caught up with Hermione, turning to look at her as they kept the blonde man in their sights. "And just why are chasing after Malfoy?" He asked dryly.

"Draco and I need to talk, it's long overdue," Hermione told him seriously, already starting to pant. She had to admit, she really was out of shape.

Harry narrowed his eyes at that implication as he jogged next to her. "I don't understand Mione, why do you need to talk with him?"

"Because he saved my life, at the risk of his. And I need to know if I still have a chance," Hermione told him softly.

"A chance? A chance at what?" Harry asked slowly, feeling like he was out of the loop.

"At being with him," she told him bluntly.

"What?!" Harry asked in disbelief, the implications of what she was saying starting to come together.

"You once asked me, how I ended up with Draco Malfoy's wand that fateful day in Malfoy Manor. I told you, I dueled him and took it. Never mind that I didn't have my wand even on me. I lied to you, the truth is that he gave it to me," Hermione told him carefully, but her heart thudded quickly in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from her emotions on this subject or the running she was doing. Maybe a bit of both, if she was being honest with herself.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked dread filling his stomach. Something Ron had said a couple years ago was starting to make sense.

What had his mate said? She loves me yeah Harry, but not like I love her. She loves me enough to get married and to have kids with me, but I would never make her truly happy. I love her to much for her to just settle. I have to let her go, we both deserve our happiness and neither of us will ever be truly happy if we stay together. I only hope that the one who has her heart, will love her as much as I do. Hermione deserves the world.Harry had thought his mate had been losing it as they had been a bit drunk, but Harry knew now that the usually dense red-head had been right on point. How the hell had himself been so clueless?

"So I could escape and live," Hermione replied slowly as she stopped and pulled at him to do the same. She turned to really look at him. "He loved me," she confessed.

"Why didn't he fight for you?" Harry asked out softly.

"Because Ron had chosen for me, and Draco let me go because of it," she admitted.

"I think I get it now," Harry breathed out, everything starting to fall into place. "That day you warned us about the Death eaters in the castle. He told you huh?"

"Yeah, he ambushed me and pulled me into the classroom," she said remembering it with a fond smile. "He didn't know if I would curse him first and ask later. He took the risk to warn me,"

"Okay, I want a more detailed explanation for this, but after we get done chasing him. I will catch him for you, as you're slowing me down Mione," Harry teased before he started running again, his speed picking up as he did.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head in amusement as Harry sped up. "Prat!" She called up at him. She had no hope of catching them, but continued to jog after them, hoping that they wouldn't explode at each other without her there.

Draco was sure when he turned the corner that Hermione had lost him, she had never been a fast runner. They all knew that, she preferred books to anything physical, hence why flying class was her worse subject. He smiled fondly as he allowed his breathing to slow, it had been a while since he had really ran and while it felt good, he couldn't help the hurt feeling in his chest. Why was he running from her anyway? He didn't want to hear about how Weasely and her were getting married and having kids.

He just couldn't handle it. His shoulders slumped as he got his bearings and headed up the street, he was bit away from home now but he knew his way around. As he was turning down another block to head home, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he had a feeling someone was either watching him or following him. It could be both, which had his wand arm twitching out of reflex. Before he could even think about drawing it, he barreled over as someone or something collided with him. Draco gasped, that hit had knocked the wind out of him, and he turned to look at the offending thing eyes widening in recognition.

"Potter it's unbecoming of a wizard of your standard to run into other people. We're not kids anymore," He drawled out as he stood up, assessing himself and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Was that a compliment?" Harry teased as he looked at his former rival.

Draco shrugged, his eyes darting around the teen to see if Hermione was there but she wasn't. What was the point? She didn't run after him, so obviously they didn't feel the same way. The only thing he couldn't understand was why was Potter chasing him? What purpose did that serve?

"It could be taken either way," he shrugged before turning to look at the wizard with what he hoped was a bored look. "Well, as much fun as this was, I better be on my way," he said sarcastically.There was no bite in his tone, and there hadn't been since the day Potter had saved his family from life in Azkaban. He owed the man, and he wasn't trying to break their now mended fences.

Harry shook his head, reaching an arm out to stop the boy from going anywhere. "I don't know what she see's in you. You're still the prat I remember," he said but his tone was just as sarcastic and one might even call it fond.

"Who sees what in me?" Draco asked, unashamedly fishing. He wanted to make sure that Hermione had said it and not someone else. He didn't care about anyone else but her.

Harry gave the boy a critical look before he broke out into a grin. "You seem to know your way around Malfoy. Do you live around here?"

Draco gave the boy a look wondering if Potter was playing some sort of game. "And if I do?"

"I find myself in need of a toilet, you won't mind if I use yours do you?" Harry asked smugly. He knew Hermione had placed a tracking spell on him, as she was no where close to them he wanted to sit back down and relax. He was oddly curious of course to figure out Draco's feelings on this matter.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's it," Draco told him but he shook his head and led the way back to his house.

Draco was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had led Potter to his dwelling. He wasn't worried about pranks or anything like that, they were mature, war vets, not to mention adults. He wasn't concerned on that outlet, however the girl he knew in school was very thorough. Almost to the point of being overbearing about it.

He had no doubt in his mind that Potter was wearing a tracking charm, and was very much aware of it. He could disable it, but what would that prove? Not to mention, as scared as he was to see her he needed to do this. He opened the door to his flat and gestured for the man to go through.

"The toilet is on the left," he muttered out as he closed the door behind him.

Harry smirked as he gave the man a knowing look. "You and I both know that I don't need the toilet. I wonder if you had figured out that Hermione is on her way here. Never mind the fact that she's never been here before," Harry told him as he carefully watched his face.

Draco gave his peer a bored look. "Potter, seriously? Yes I'm aware she's on her way here, via a tracking charm she placed on you," he told him with a pointed look. "I'm not stupid, I was second in our year,"

"Beat out by Hermione," Harry couldn't help but jab in. It was reflex, so he didn't even think when he said it.

"I know, and I don't care, about that or the status of her blood. I didn't in school, but my father clearly did," Draco said with a sad smile.

Harry frowned, looking apologetic for the moment. "I'm sorry for bringing that up,"

"It's no big deal, he's had years to get the fuck over it. Or he knows that he'll not be in my children's life," Draco said seriously.

Harry swallowed thickly at that statement. "Children? You have kids?" He asked, his brain going into overdrive.

Draco gave the boy a look, that said wonders about what he thought about the boy's mental state. "No stupid, I'll have kids when I marry. As for who that one is, well I don't know," he mumbled out.

"Who do you want it to be?" Harry asked softly.

"It doesn't matter who I want it to be, she's taken. So because of that I will settle, and because I'm settling , I'm not ready. I don't think I ever will be," Draco said in the same quiet tone.

Harry was shaking his head very much aware that Draco's story, sounded a lot like Professor's Snape's story. A man who he hoped in death finally got some peace. Though with Draco, he had the chance today, Hermione wasn't taken and what did he say about that bit about settling? He groaned audibly at the sudden thought. "Bloody hell, Ron was right," he murmured out ruefully.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the raven-haired teen. "Weasely was right about something?"

"Yeah, he said the day before he broke up with Hermione. It was mutual, but he told me that she loved someone else. That her heart didn't belong to him, and that he couldn't settle with her, because they both deserve happiness. That she deserved the world," Harry told him quietly.

"He...Weas...Ron said that?" Draco asked quietly, his respect for the other male going up in an instant.

"He did, I thought he was drunk on his ass, and just going mental. But apparently he saw, when I didn't," Harry said in disbelief.

"But he's usually the thick one," Draco protested.

"I know," Harry said before breaking into laughter. He was amused at the moment, and he let Draco think on that. The other male didn't get to think on that long as they heard a knock at the door.

Draco's heart when into overdrive at the knock, turning to look at Harry in horror. "I'm not ready," he was saying.

"Man up, I'll be in the toilet. You're not using me as a distraction. I'm spelling the toilet too," Harry said with a smug grin before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"You prat!" He hissed at the boy's back.

"Merlin you guys even insult the same, how didn't I see it?" Harry replied back loudly to himself before he spelled the bathroom with a privacy charm.  
Draco opened his mouth to retort when he heard the knocking again, this time more persistent then the first time.

"I know you guys are in there, I can hear you. Open the door, and you better not have cursed each other, or I'll kill you both," Hermione said in an exasperated tone.  
Taking a deep breath, Draco gathered himself up, his Malfoy Mask coming on a second later before opening the door to let her in.

"Granger, Potter is in the toilet," Draco found himself saying, wishing he could snap it back in a moment later. What the hell, but old habits did die hard.

Hermione wrinkled her noise at that, and shut the door behind her as she got a good look at him. She shook her head at what she saw. "I'm not having this conversation with that mask on. Fix your face, and while you do that, I'll be in the kitchen making some tea," was her answered reply before making herself at home and disappearing into the kitchen.

Draco's mask fell almost immediately as he looked at her retreating back. What she had done was so domestic it through him for a loop, but at the same time made him want to just kiss her even more. He looked around his sitting room, doing a quick sweep hoping everything was in place and clean. He was awkward in his own flat, could you believe it?

He made himself take a seat on the chair, willing his body to relax. He accomplished a bit of it, only to tense up when she returned. He silently fixed himself a cup of tea as he watched her settle herself on the couch. He swallowed thickly before giving her a small smile, his face not blank, but not at all expressive. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect.

"So before we get into anything, how have you been Draco? Been coming along alright these few years?" Hermione asked curiously, noting immediately that their were no touches from a woman in his flat. She felt her heart lighten at that, she still had a chance.

"It's been good, I don't have to worry about a psychotic half-blood, trying to purify the world, because of his horrible childhood. It's been safe and relaxing, and yours?" He said smoothly.

"It's been good as well, been doing a lot of traveling mostly," Hermione said cheerfully.

"How's Weasely?" Draco made himself ask, barely keeping the grimace off his face. His respect for the other man may have gone up, but he old habits really did die hard.

Hermione grinned at his effort, thats what she liked to see. "Ron is doing good, he's married to Susan Bones and they have a son named Hugo," she told him happily.

Draco didn't have to fake his surprise at that, as Potter hadn't told him that bit. "What? He's not with you?"

"No, we decided mutually that we we were better off as friends," Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Wow," Draco said as he looked at her brightly. He was at a slight loss of words.

"Yeah, it was he who initiated the break up. He knew I was in love with someone else, before I did. Well I might have known but I didn't acknowledge it, I didn't want to ruin what we had," Hermione admitted.

"Oh," Draco breathed out carefully.

Hermione gave him an amused smile, before shaking her head. "We're not going to do this, pretend that we both have no clue of what he meant. I came here on a mission, and if you meant what you said all those years ago. I accept that, I accept you, and this," she said bluntly. It had been scary to say but she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Draco swallowed thickly at the implications of her words. "Merlin," he whispered out softly. "Am I dreaming?" He asked out softly.

"No, you want me to kiss you to prove it?" She challenged, a rare smirk gracing her pretty face.

"That won't help, it might cement the fact that I'm dreaming, " Draco said dryly.

"I can kiss you, that might show y you it's not a dream!" Harry called out from the bathroom.

Draco blushed, hearing Hermione's giggles behind him. "Potter! You said you weren't listening!"

"I wasn't but then I got bored, and I only canceled the charm to see if you guys were done," Harry said no remorse in his tone. If anything he was amused as he could hear the embarrassment in the males tone.

"Harry," Hermione snickered out. "Don't tease him so," she chided gently.

"Well we're not done," Draco said with a slight frown, as he glanced at Hermione.

"I'm getting out the toilet, before you two start kissing. I don't want to be here for this. And I need to enlighten Ron on the situation, not to mention tell Ginny," Harry said as he came out the toilet and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later Harry," Hermione told him cheerfully.

"Floo me," Harry told her before nodding to the other boy as he left.

Draco turned to look at Hermione once they were alone, a wide smile covering his entire face as he stared back at the girl in disbelief. "I can't believe this is really happening," he murmured out.

"It is, get used to it," Hermione said softly before standing on her toes to gently press her lips to his their first kiss.

Draco sighed happily as he held her body tight against his own. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to to let her go. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger," he whispered out quietly, unsure if she would even hear him.

"Soon to be Malfoy, " she said cheekily before she reached up to kiss him again. The kiss had been electric and she was looking forward to many more, in the years to come.


End file.
